Wer die Wahrheit sagt
by yoho
Summary: Hermine schob sich an Harrys Rücken, und legte die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Harry rührte sich nicht. Schließlich fragte er vorsichtig: „Frierst du?“ „Nein“, antwortete Hermine, „aber ich mag das. – Du nicht?“


Title: Wer die Wahrheit sagt… - eine Geschichte über den Anfang von Etwas

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt während des fünften Schuljahrs.

Summary: Hermine schob sich an Harrys Rücken, und legte die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. - Harry rührte sich nicht. - Schließlich fragte er vorsichtig: „Frierst du?" - „Nein", antwortete Hermine, „aber ich mag das. – Du nicht?"

Authors Note: Umbridge, als im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ‚kleine' Diktatorin, fand ich schon immer eine spannende Figur. Solche Leute sind brandgefährlich.

Ihre Reaktion auf Harrys Interview im Klitterer war für meine Begriffe allerdings etwas lahm. Was würde wohl dabei herauskommen, wenn sie so sauer reagiert, wie Diktatoren und selbsternannte Potentaten für gewöhnlich auf die ‚Wahrheit' reagieren…

Ach ja, Muggeltechnologie hat normalerweise nichts in einer Fanfiction verloren. Ich erlaube mir hier mal eine Ausnahme. Denn erstens ist Hermine bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und zweitens dürfte sie keine Scheu haben, Muggeltechnik zu verwenden, wenn sie ihr nützt. Außerdem wusste ich einfach nicht, wie ich die beiden wieder aus der Klemme, in die ich sie geschrieben habe, befreien sollte, ohne dass mal nach Muggelart gezaubert wird.

Disclaimer: Der Plot gehört mir. Hermine, Harry und Umbridge gehören Frau Rowling.

**Wer die Wahrheit sagt…**

**Eine Geschichte über den Anfang von Etwas**

„Harry!", Hermine stürmte mit einem Exemplar des Klitterers in der Hand in den Jungenschlafsaal und versiegelte die Tür. Sie rang nach Luft: „Sie haben .. Dein .. Interview gebracht."

Harry grinste. „Umbridge wird kochen, wenn sie das liest."

„Sie hat es … schon gelesen."

„Und?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Sie ist auf dem Weg hierher…. Ich hab' ne … Abkürzung genommen. Hau ab!"

Er sah sie verständnislos an.

„Harry, sie ist mit fünf Auroren und einigen von Malfoys Leuten zusammen. Die wollen dich nicht nur rausschmeißen."

„Was soll ich machen?"

„Nimm' den Feuerblitz und flieh!"

Harry dachte nicht weiter nach. Es war immer gut auf Hermine zu hören. Er zog seinen Besen unter dem Bett hervor, während Hermine mit einem Bombarda eines der Fenster des Jungenschlafsaals aus dem Rahmen blies.

Als Harry schon auf dem Besen saß, hielt Hermine ihn an seinem Umhang fest.

„Ich glaube, sie hat herausgefunden, dass ich das Interview angezettelt habe und wenn sie mich hier entdeckt, weiß sie, dass ich dich gewarnt habe."

Vor der Tür des Jungenschlafsaals waren Schritte zu hören, jemand rüttelte an der Klinke und dann donnerte eine Faust gegen das Holz: „Potter, Granger! Wir wissen, dass sie da drin sind. Machen sie die Tür auf!"

Hermine verlor schlagartig alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht und Harry wirkte nun doch etwas beunruhigt.

Hermine schwang sich hinter Harry auf den Besen und umklammerte seinen Oberkörper fest mit beiden Armen. „Nimm mich mit!" sagte sie mit einer unnatürlich hohen Stimme.

Und dann: „Harry! Worauf wartest du noch? Hast Du vergessen wie man fliegt?"

Er gab sich einen Ruck, startete den Besen und schwebte durch die enge Fensteröffnung. Dann ließ er den Feuerblitz Geschwindigkeit aufnehmen und hielt auf den verbotenen Wald zu.

Hinter sich hörten sie, wie die Tür splitternd aus dem Rahmen gerissen wurde und an die gegenüberliegende Wand krachte.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Ich habe dich noch nie fliegen sehen. - Warum?"

Sie rührte sich nicht und sagte kein Wort.

„Hermine?!"

„Ichhab'Höhenangst."

„Schlimm?"

„Miristschwindelig. IchkriegkeineLuftmehr." Hermine klammerte sich in Panik noch fester an Harry, so dass auch ihm das Atmen schwer fiel.

Er sah sich um und entdeckte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Mindestens drei Besen waren in der Luft und nebst ihren Besitzern hinter ihnen her.

_Verdammt, diese Umbridge hatte aber auch an alles gedacht._

Harry beschleunigte den Feuerblitz auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit und tauchte zwischen die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes. Er flog hakenschlagend zwischen den Baumkronen, um seine Verfolger abzuschütteln. Blätter klatschten ihnen ins Gesicht und Zweige rissen an ihrer Kleidung.

Schließlich war der Wald zu Ende. Unter ihnen breitete sich jetzt eine Hügellandschaft mit Weiden und Feldern aus. Hermine stöhnte.

„Hermine, hilft es was, wenn du die Augen zu machst?"

„IchkanndieAugennichtzumachen!"

Harry sah sich zu ihr um. Hermine hatte tatsächlich die Augen weit offen. Sie atmete japsend und war leichenblass.

„Ich lande", sagte Harry nur und steuerte auf eine Scheune zu, die einsam mitten auf einer Wiese stand.

Er zischte viel zu schnell durch das offene Tor und sie prallten in einen Stapel kleiner Heuballen, der sanft umkippte und sie unter sich begrub.

Harry drückte die Heuballen zu Seite und zog Hermine aus dem Chaos heraus. Sie wirkte schlaff und willenlos. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Das Gesicht war noch blasser geworden.

Er legte sie auf dem Rücken und schob einen Heuballen unter ihre Waden.

„Hermine, mach' die Augen zu!"

Sie schloss ihre Augen und merkte, wie der Schwindel ganz langsam nachließ. Auch ihr Atem wurde ruhiger. Nach zehn Minuten wollte sie sich aufsetzen, aber Harry hielt sie zurück.

„Bleib liegen, du bist immer noch ganz weiß im Gesicht."

„Woher wusstest du, was du tun musst?"

Harry schwieg erst verlegen und sagte dann: „Ich hatte ne Panikattacke während des Trimagischen Turniers und Dumbledore hat mir geholfen. Die Symptome waren ähnlich wie bei dir eben. Die Drachen, weißt du."

Hermine lächelte. „Danke an die Drachen und an Dumbledore! Du machst das jedenfalls gut."

Sie überlegte einen Moment und fragte dann „Warum bist du im Zickzack durch den Wald geflogen? Und dann noch so nahe an den Bäumen. Ich wär' fast gestorben."

„Verfolger!", sagte Harry, hastete zum Scheunentor und sah vorsichtig nach draußen. „Aber wir haben sie abgehängt."

Nach einiger Zeit wurde auch Hermines Gesichtsfarbe wieder normal. Aber als sie versuchte aufzustehen, sank sie mit einem Wimmern zurück auf den Scheunenboden und hielt sich den linken Knöchel.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry.

Hermine nahm vorsichtig die Hand von ihrem Bein, zog den Schuh und den Strumpf aus und begutachtete ihr Fußgelenk. Es war angeschwollen und links, direkt unter dem Knöchel, zeichnete sich ein halbmondförmiger Bluterguss ab.

„Verstaucht!", sagte sie leise. „Hoffentlich nicht gebrochen. Harry, kannst du den Fuß mal vorsichtig nach vorne und hinten bewegen und dann auch ein bisschen zur Seite. Ich trau' mich nicht."

„Was soll das bringen?"

„Ganz einfach, wenn ich nicht schreie, ist wahrscheinlich auch nichts gebrochen."

Harry nahm ihren Fuß in die Hand, bewegte ihn nach vorne und hinten und drehte ihn schließlich leicht zur Seite. Er spürte den Widerstand. Hermine atmete zischend ein, gab aber sonst keinen Mucks von sich.

„Sollte man so was nicht kühlen?", fragte er.

Hermine nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Harry legte daraufhin ihren Fuß vorsichtig wieder auf den Heuballen zurück und ging an das Scheunentor. Er nahm zwei von den bunten Plastikeimern auf, die neben dem Tor standen.

„Bin gleich wieder da."

Er konnte sich erinnern, kurz vor der Bruchlandung über einen Bach geflogen zu sein.

Als er wieder zurück war, tauchte er eine alte, blaue Arbeitsjacke, die an einem Haken neben dem Tor hing, in das kalte Bachwasser und wickelte den nassen Stoff um Hermines Knöchel.

Nach einiger Zeit entspannte sich ihr Gesicht. „Das ist gut", sagte sie leise. „Danke!"

„Ist schon O.K.", sagte Harry. „Schließlich waren es ja meine Flugkünste, bei denen du dir den Knöchel verstaucht hast. Aber du sahst aus, als würdest du gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren, und dann wärst du vom Besen gefallen. Deshalb bin ich so schnell gelandet. – Tut mir Leid!"

„Lange hätte ich wirklich nicht mehr durchgehalten."

„Warum hast du nie was gesagt?", fragte Harry, „von deiner Höhenangst."

„Erzählst du uns immer wenn die Angst hast?", fragte Hermine zurück.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Vor meinem ersten Quidditchspiel hatte ich so viel Angst, ich glaube, nur weil ich ganze vorne auf der Startrampe stand, bin ich nicht schreiend weggelaufen. – Und beim Trimagischen Turnier. Na ja, das hast du selber mitbekommen."

Hermine stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen: „Ich weiß und am schlimmsten war, dass ich dir gar nicht helfen konnte. Irgendwo war da ein Punkt, ab dem du alleine durch musstest und das war ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Einerseits war ich dir irgendwie nahe und andererseits warst du so weit weg."

Hermine schüttelte sich: „Schrecklich! Da finde ich das hier schon gerechter. Wir sitzen beide drin. Aber bis zum Hals. – Gib' mir mal meinen Umhang!"

Hermine wühlte in den Innentaschen und zog ein kleines Lederetui hervor. Sie öffnete die Schnalle und hatte ein Mobiltelefon in der Hand.

„So was funktioniert auf Hogwarts aber nicht", wandte Harry ein.

„Wir sind aber nicht mehr auf Hogwarts", sagte Hermine und tippte eine Nummer.

„Wen rufst du an?"

„Meine Eltern. Die sollen uns mit dem Auto abholen. - Das Ministerium sucht nach uns. Nach Hogwarts zurück können wir nicht. Wir haben nichts zu Essen und kein Muggelgeld um was zu kaufen. Fliegen mit mir kannst du vergessen. Und zu Fuß kommen wir hier die nächsten Tage auch nicht weg. Ich glaube, das ist ein Notfall. Und dafür haben sie mir das Telefon gegeben."

Hermines Eltern waren erst erschrocken, glaubten dann aber den Beteuerungen ihrer Tochter, dass sie momentan in Sicherheit wären. Sie würden am nächsten Morgen losfahren und abends in Schottland sein. Da weder Harry noch Hermine sagen konnten, wo genau sie waren, verabredeten sie sich an einem großen See, von dem Hermine wusste, dass er in der Nähe liegen musste. Harry würde dann im Schutz der Dunkelheit dorthin fliegen und sie zu der Scheune lotsen.

Es wurde langsam dunkel und da der Himmel bewölkt war, konnten sie fast nichts mehr sehen. Harry hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand und gerade „Lum…" gesagt, als Hermine ihm den Mund zuhielt.

„Bist du verrückt! Glaubst du, Umbridge sucht uns nicht mit Aufspürzaubern?"

Vorsichtig nahm sie die Hand von Harrys Mund. Der ließ den Zauberstab sinken und steckt ihn wieder zurück in die Hosentasche.

„Sorry, hab' ich nicht dran gedacht."

Hermine tippte ihm auf die Schulter. „Stützt du mich? Ich muss mal nach draußen."

„Was willst'n da draußen? Da ist es genauso dunkel wie hier."

Hermine seufzte gequält: „Ich muss mal pinkeln und jetzt hilf' mir."

Nachts lagen sie in einem Versteck, das Harry aus Heuballen in der hintersten Ecke der Scheune gebaut hatte. Da sie nur Hermines Umhang zum Zudecken hatten, rutschte er dicht an sie heran und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Als er sich allerdings bewusst wurde, wo seine Hände lagen, nahm er sie wieder weg und rückte etwas von Hermine ab.

„Harry, ich hab' Angst, ich hab' Schmerzen und mir ist kalt. Jetzt mach' verdammt noch mal wieder die Lücke zwischen uns zu und tu deine Hände dahin zurück wo sie waren. Das ist O.K. so!" Ihre Stimme klang schläfrig.

Harry gehorchte und lauschte auf Hermines Atemzüge. Als sie eingeschlafen war, wurde er auch langsam ruhiger. _Sie hatte recht. Es war O.K. so._

Am Morgen wachten sie beide mit Kreuzschmerzen auf. Mit einer Matratze waren die Heuballen definitiv nicht zu vergleichen. Dazu kam, dass Hermines Knöchel heftig pochte.

Sie stöhnte.

Harry blickte sie an und sah, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen standen.

„So schlimm?", fragte er.

Hermine nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er dachte kurz nach, und schob schließlich einen Heuballen unter ihre linke Wade, so dass der Fuß erhöht lag. Dann tränkte er die alte Jacke wieder mit kaltem Wasser und wickelte sie um das Gelenk. Die Schwellung war über Nacht stärker geworden und die Haut hatte um den Knöchel herum eine gelbblaue Farbe angenommen.

„Ich habe noch nie solche Schmerzen gehabt", murmelte Hermine.

Dann dachte sie an Harrys zahlreiche Quidditch-Verletzungen und daran, dass ihn Voldemort mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert hatte.

„Tschuldige, mir ist heut' einfach ein bisschen jämmerlich", sagte sie und versuchte ein Grinsen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", meinte Harry. „Ich würde auch jammern."

„Ich hab' dich aber noch nie jammern hören."

„Wenn die anderen dabei sind, darf ich das auch nicht…", er sah verlegen aus, „…als Junge. Aber wenn nur du es hörst wär's mir egal. Ich hoffe, du würdest es nicht weiter erzählen."

„Nein, würd' ich nicht", sagte Hermine leise.

Nach einer Pause sprach sie weiter.

„Es ist nicht nur der Fuß, weswegen ich geheult hab'. Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Wenn die uns erwischen, schicken die uns nach Askaban oder stellen sonst was mit uns an. Der Umbridge traue ich alles zu."

„Meinst du, die wissen, wo deine Eltern wohnen?"

„Das steht bestimmt in irgendeiner Schulakte. Schließlich ist die Eule mit der Bücherliste fürs neue Schuljahr auch bei meinen Eltern angekommen. Und wenn die Schule die Adresse hat, dann heißt das, dass auch Umbridge sie kriegen könnte."

Hermine stütze sich auf ihre Ellenbogen.

„Harry, wo sollen wir hin?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledor deine Adresse rausgeben würde und ich denke auch nicht, dass Umbridge weiß, was ein Telefonbuch ist, aber wir sollten uns und deine Eltern besser anderswo unterbringen."

Er dachte einen Moment nach.

„Sirius!", sagte er dann. „Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz."

Hermine lächelte.

„Du bist gut. Hätt' ich auch drauf kommen können. – Sag mal, glaubst du wir können das Wasser aus dem Bach auch trinken?"

Harry holte frisches Wasser und pflückte am Bachufer eine Handvoll Brombeeren. Er gab sie alle Hermine. Als sie mit ihm teilen wollte, behauptete er, draußen schon welche gegessen zu haben.

Hermine kicherte jetzt: „Harry, wenn du den Ritter spielen willst, musst du früher aufstehen!"

Er sah auf ihren dunkelrot verschmierten Mund und der Groschen fiel.

„Hinter der Scheune gibt's noch mehr davon", sagte er.

Nachdem Harry noch dreimal Brombeeren geholt und außerdem von einem Baum einige Äpfel geklaut hatte, lagen sie nebeneinander im Heu und warteten auf den Abend.

„Wir können unsere Abschlüsse nicht mehr machen!", sagte Hermine, so als sei ihr das gerade erst bewusst geworden.

Harry wusste, wie viel ihr Hogwarts bedeutete und tastete nach ihrer Hand: „Ich denke, wenn wir McGonagall fragen, schickt sie uns die Unterrichtspläne und die Bücher, die wir brauchen, um selber lernen zu können."

Hermine dachte darüber nach und nickte schließlich: „Besser als unter Umbridges Regiment auf Hogwarts wird das bestimmt. Außerdem können wir auch die Sachen lernen, die sie aus dem Lehrplan gestrichen hat."

Harry lächelte: „Ist dir wieder mal rebellisch zumute?"

„Na ja", Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was haben wir noch zu verlieren?"

„Meinst du das war's wert?" fragte Harry nach einer Pause.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja. Wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass die Wahrheit über Voldemorts Rückkehr bekannt wird. Aber dafür sind jetzt Umbridge und das Ministerium hinter uns her. Und wir können nicht auf die Schule zurück. Ich meine wegen mir ist das O.K. Ich bin's gewohnt, dass jemand hinter mir her ist und mich hatte die sowieso auf dem Kieker. Aber du… – War's das wirklich wert?"

„Harry, ohne mich jetzt zu sehr zu loben, du denkst doch auch, dass ich…", Hermine zögerte kurz, „…dass ich zumindest nicht dumm bin?"

„Blöde Frage!"

„Dann kannst du dir sicher auch vorstellen, dass ich mir überlegt habe was passieren könnte, bevor ich Rita für das Interview in die ‚Drei Besen' geholt habe?"

„Trotzdem, war's das wert?", fragte Harry noch einmal.

„Wenn die Wahrheit kein Opfer mehr wert ist, was denn dann?"

Daraufhin sagte Harry nichts mehr, obwohl er einige Ideen hatte, was sonst noch ein Opfer wert wäre. Jedenfalls, wenn es ein Opfer war, das er brachte.

Als es dunkel war, versteckte sich Hermine zwischen den Heuballen und Harry flog los, um ihre Eltern zu holen.

„Du musst nach einem Wohnmobil suchen. Hier, ich schreibe dir die Autonummer auf die Hand."

Mit Hilfe der Nummer war es nicht schwer gewesen Hermines Eltern zu finden. Außerdem kannte er sie von Gleis 9 3/4 her. Er hatte sich zu ihnen ins Fahrerhaus gesetzt und sie dann mit Hilfe einer Landkarte bis in die Nähe des Verstecks gelotst.

Ihr Vater hatte Hermine über die Wiesen bis zur Straße getragen. Harry fühlte einen leichten Stich in der Brust. Er hätte das lieber selber gemacht. Aber er hatte Hermine ein paar Mal in der Scheune hoch gehoben und festgestellt, dass er es nicht allzu weit mit ihr schaffte. Dabei war Hermine kleiner als er und mindestens genau so schlank.

Sie fuhren zurück an den großen See, da sie dort zwischen anderen Wohnmobilen unauffälliger parken konnten und beschlossen über Nacht zu bleiben. Schließlich waren Hermines Eltern den ganzen Tag gefahren.

In dem Wohnmobil gab es ein großes Bett über dem Fahrerhaus und eines kleineres, das hinten quer eingebaut war.

Hermines Mutter musterte den nun bandagierten Fuß ihrer Tochter und meinte dann: „Ich würde Euch ja das große Bett da oben anbieten, aber ich glaub' nicht, dass du mit dem Fuß die Leiter hoch kommst.

„Macht nichts", meine Hermine. „Für uns reicht das Bett hinten."

Hermines Mutter zog leicht die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte dann aber nichts.

Hermine zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, wobei Harry ihr half die engen Jeans-Hosenbeine über den verstauchten Knöchel zu ziehen. Dann rutschte sie vorsichtig auf der Matratze bis an die Wand. Harry folgte ihr und sie langte über ihn hinweg und zog einen Vorhang vor das Bett.

Sie schob sich an seinen Rücken, und legte die Arme um seinen Oberkörper.

Harry rührte sich nicht. Schließlich fragte er vorsichtig: „Frierst du?"

„Nein, aber ich mag das. – Du nicht?"

Harry gab keine Antwort. Er dachte nach. _Doch, er mochte das auch._

Statt einer Antwort rückte er enger an Hermines Körper und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Er wusste zwar nicht wann oder wie. Aber irgendwie würde das alles wieder gut werden. Da glaubte er ganz fest daran.


End file.
